Water and Fire Volume One
Water and Fire Volume one is the first book it the series, as well as the debut novel for the author. It follows the main protagonist of the series, Samson IV, a prince of the Water Kingdom. Amazon Blurb A young prince, Samson IV, has been experiencing strange happenings ever since his ninth birthday. They all seem to be connected to something mysterious looming in the near future. When a twist leaves him with no choice but to face destiny, he begins his journey to save his world, as well as ours. Blurb of the Back Cover Samson James Alma IV, the youngest of ten in his royal family thought he was only destined to be a Count. So did his triplet siblings, Jamie, an extremely smart and clever girl, and Kiefer, the king of sarcasm and humor. But they know that they are bigger problems, like the war between the fire people and water people. Starting with a vision on his birthday, and mysterious people targeting his shape-shifting pet, Coffin, strange events seem to connect to something looming in the future. Traveling into the Capital of the Water Kingdom, up to the Air people's city of Aetheopolis, down to the earth people's underground Ar Shaa, pieces fit into place. His destiny is much greater than what he thought. This is the story of his journey to end the war. This is the story of Water and Fire! Plot Prologue King Aiden and his wife talk to their friend, Mark. Mark tells them that tonight, their children will be born, and will be known as the Balancers. He told them they would control the Third Ring. He used earth magic to teleport to a Basin, where he meets the Fire Emperor. They have a short duel, with Mark using the elements of the Second Ring (lava, storms, sand, coral, and ice) simultaneosly. At midnight, Mark dies. At the exact same time, King Aiden's wife is giving birth to triplets. She names the first Kiefer, the second Jamie, and the third Samson, after her grandfather. After, she leaves for the island of Aloma. King Aiden finds the Tablet left by her room. He vows to raise them well until it is time for them to save the world. Part One: Training It begins with Samson finding a magical Ice Crystal. During a ball in honor of his aunt, he Miles, and Kiefer get into some mischief. Empress Sophie comes to ask to continue the training of the Royal Siblings. In the next chapter, it is Samson's birthday. His eldest brother wakes him up. Shortly after being awoken, he has a vision. He then receives Coffin, his pet morphing wolf. He and Samuel then escape an attack on their Palace. The next day, they leave for the Land of the Polar Bear. Kiefer and Sam got lost, and nearly die. They wake up in the Alma camp. For the next two weeks they train in the arts of water control. When news comes that they must return to the Capital because of an invasion by the fire people, the training is cut short. Part Two: Our Destiny During the battle, Jamie, Kiefer and Samson all save each other when things happen that they saw in dreams. At the end, they go into a trance and mysteriously win the battle. Shortly after, the Royal Siblings begin a secret newspaper about the war. The next day Coffin is attacked. Shortly after he recovers, a ship arrives carrying their stuff arrives. The get lost in a Dazing Charm, and when they come back to their senses, Coffin, Squeto and Getel are stolen. Samson has to trust Coffin enough so his morphing collar breaks. He does, and begins fighting the fire people that stole them. Samuel, Jamie and him found Coffin, with a broken back, the fire people escaped.Jamie mysteriously heals him. Their father becomes serious and takes them away to a transport. As the transport vortex form, Samson is caught by the leader of the troop that attacked the castle. He is almost taken away, but conjures a tangle of plants that allows him to escape. He and Coffin travel along the vortex, which suddenly weakens and drops them. Suddenly, he is pulled into a ship. They arrive at Aetheopolis and stay with Professor Martin and his family. He helps Kiefer exterminate a rouge aerialnix with Shinux. Shortly after, they are taken to a tower. They are told they have special powers, Samson's being Plants. Their father tells the Triplets they are Balancers, destined to end the war. Part Three: The Manor Samson is told about the Untameable Mights, and how to end the war they must destroy them. He has an unsuccessful training session with Kiahta. After accidentally making a plant fill his room in his sleep, he becomes better at Plant control. Soon after, Coffin gets stolen. Their Father gives them the Tablet. They go to the Aethopolan Library to try to find where the Manor, mentioned in the Prophecy was. The next day they went to Ar Shaa. Samson noticed the eldest of the family they stayed with had a morphing collar and the machine that attacked Coffin. The eldest, Jack, told him the story of that Catacombs, activating a curse that caused an earthquake. Samson got lost in the caves. There, he found a Prophecy Chamber. He then found the Catacombs, and eventually his family. They went down a tunnel, and through a portal in the mouth of a wurm, they came to the Manor. The Royal Siblings entered the Manor, each going in a differnt direction. The Balancers go in one hallway. They constantly hear a snake hiss, and Samson almost succumbs to the power. They end up in a room, where they have to battle Ikaantared. They touch the Throne of Domination, and a cast into his realm. They fight him, and eventually destroy him. The Fire People flee and they free Coffin. Back at home, they find a room that was once locked unlocked, and find a note from their Mother inside. Reviews ''"I absolutely loved this book. It was imaginative and exciting. I highly recommend it to anyone who likes a good fantasy novel."- ''Amazon Reviewer ''"This is my new favorite book! It's exciting, unpredictable and fun! I am very excited for the next book and I think the view point is great! Keep on writing Sam!"- ''Sasha Burgess ''"Great debut novel by young author, Samuel R Bell. The story is imaginative and complex with interesting plot twists. I look forward to reading the next volumes in the series. I think Samuel has a career in writing in his future."-'' Margaret Woodworth New Front2.jpg New Front.jpg Cover Water and Fire.pdf Category:Volume One Category:Plots Category:Life Category:Lightning Category:Plants Category:Untameable Mights Category:Book Plots Category:Water People Category:Trainers